<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Don't Ever Wanna Leave, I'll Watch You Sleep and Listen to You Breathe by basinnit_ani (basinnit)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863440">I Don't Ever Wanna Leave, I'll Watch You Sleep and Listen to You Breathe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/basinnit/pseuds/basinnit_ani'>basinnit_ani (basinnit)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 days of writing challenge [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bokuaka - Freeform, Childhood Friends, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Pet Names, Rain, Sharing an apartment, akaashi is kinda blushing, akaashi keiji is just tired, and bokuto left the dishes overnight, bokuto calls akaashi sweetheart, mentions of food, no voleyball au, pure fluff, they sleep together and cuddle, they're just soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:47:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/basinnit/pseuds/basinnit_ani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time he saw Akaashi like that, Bokuto was dumbstruck.</p><p>Five years later, he knew how to deal with that Keiji, what to give to him, and what to avoid.</p><p>"Koutarou, I need hugs." Keiji whined, and then sneezed, making Bokuto's eyes soften. Right, tired Akaashi was a sucker for love and affection. He was adorable.</p><p>"Will give you hugs once you're all washed and dressed in something comfy. We can eat and then slack on the couch for the whole evening."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 days of writing challenge [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Don't Ever Wanna Leave, I'll Watch You Sleep and Listen to You Breathe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is actually my entry for the 100 days of writing challenge, but i don't know if i will be able to keep that up.</p><p>anyway, hi hello, welcome to my fic guys! it's soft, it's kinda short for me, but i just needed bokuaka to cuddle, don't mind me. its really, really soft. i need my own hugs now, guys.</p><p>besides that, leave me a comment about your opinions and how did you like it! </p><p>find me here:<br/>twitter: @R4SH0V<br/>Instagram: @destrukcyjnosc_</p><p>&lt;3<br/>day 001: rain</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The smell of food Koutarou was making was all you could feel when you entered the apartment. He was pretty sure about it, as he hummed to the song his phone was playing, walking around the whole kitchen. It was close to the hour his sweet boyfriend usually came home, and he knew it was a hard week for him at college, so he did his best to make the meal as delicious as he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, it was raining. Not like a small, little rain. No, it was raining cats and dogs, and he wondered if Akaashi took his umbrella with him. He hoped the younger did because he didn’t want his sweet boyfriend to be sick after that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened, and Koutarou’s smile only grew wider, turning his body so he could face Keiji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘m home, Koutarou.” Keiji mumbled, his voice weirdly tired, and Koutarou snapped his eyes open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There stood his boyfriend of five years, in their shared apartment, all drained from the rain. Ah, so he did forget his umbrella. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi. Missed you. Go and take a shower, I don’t want you to be sick, darling.” Koutarou said cheerfully, taking a few steps towards the younger male to give him a kiss on the forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Exhausted Keiji was something different. Usually, despite their age, it was Akaashi who took care of Koutarou, cheered and calmed him down, is like an anchor in all the shit Koutarou had to go through. But sometimes, like that day, all the exhaustion just slammed down onto his boyfriend, and suddenly, their roles were twisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first time he saw Akaashi like that, Bokuto was dumbstruck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five years later, he knew how to deal with that Keiji, what to give him, and what to avoid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Koutarou, I need hugs.” Keiji whined, and then sneezed, making Bokuto’s eyes soften. Right, tired Akaashi was a sucker for love and affection. He was adorable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will give you hugs once you’re all washed and dressed in something comfy. We can eat and then slack on the couch for the whole evening, and I promise I will hold you the entire time. So get your cute butt to the bathroom, and take a warm bath, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keiji nodded his head at him, looking at him from under his eyelashes and holy fuck, Koutarou was so in love with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked cute, even all wet and tired. With his usually wavy, a little messy hair sticking to his forehead, red cheeks probably from how cold the water on him felt, and his clothes all over his cute figure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, Keiji was off to the bathroom, and Bokuto took a deep breath. Damn, he could just say that he will help Keiji to wash. But he didn’t, and he still had a meal to finish for both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keiji was the love of his life, no matter how dumb that sounded. They knew each other for ages, and no one knew Koutarou better than Keiji. They trusted each other, they knew what they liked, had probably every single first with each other (even if Keiji wasn’t Bokuto’s first kiss, sadly). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And fuck, Keiji was probably the best person he had ever met. Not only was he beautiful (he caught Koutarou staring at him so many times), but his fucking personality. Akaashi Keiji was just a living angel, with how clever, helpful, calm, and sweet he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He placed the food on the table, sitting down just the moment Keiji walked out of the bathroom. His hair was freshly washed, and he was still drying it off with a towel, but when Bokuto’s eyes traveled down, he felt his soul leave his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keiji was wearing one of his old hoodies, with a big “Bokuto” on his back. Their height difference wasn’t that much, but somehow he still managed to look really tiny wearing it. He looked at Koutarou with those big, puppy eyes, and then frowned a little seeing his plate across Bokuto’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto rolled his eyes. Exhausted Akaashi was so fucking adorable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Oh come on, you big baby. I will feed you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was worth it in the end, because the way a small smile blossomed on Keiji’s face had Koutarou’s heart racing in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so, he had his adorable and almost falling asleep boyfriend on his lap, one arm wrapped securely around his waist, making sure Keiji ate. The younger male hummed happily every time he had food in his mouth, cuddling more and more into Koutarou like a little kitten. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they were done, he just decided to leave the dishes there for later. He had a boyfriend to take care of, and some stupid dishes could wait. (He cried later, scrubbing the dried food off them).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood up carefully, holding Akaashi in his arms, and the way Keiji’s hands wrapped around his neck, face hiding in his chest had him falling for the younger male all over again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They laid on the couch, with Keiji between Koutarou’s legs, watching some dumb TV show until Keiji finally fell asleep, cuddled to Koutarou’s body, hands clenching his shirt. Eventually, he had to carry the sleeping beauty to their bed, a fond look never leaving his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Exhausted Keiji was something else, but Koutarou learned how to shower him with love a long time ago. And so, when Koutarou laid down beside his boyfriend, Keiji immediately turned around in his sleep, tangling his legs with the older male. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>